The study will be concerned with the formulation and analysis of mathematical models for nerve cells in the hippocampus. The analysis will be directed toward the determination of mechanisms underlying induced convulsive behavior in hippocampal pyramidal cells. The models will be used to develop and test alternative hypotheses for these mechanisms which may be tested experimentally.